Décision empoisonnée
by Remilia29
Summary: Profitant de sa libération provisoire, Cobra s'empresse de libérer les autres mages d'Oracion Seis. Ces derniers décident de se venger pour l'humiliation qu'ils ont subi suite à leur double échec. Mais poussé par les liens d'amitié, le doute s'installe dans l'esprit de Cobra. Il doit faire un choix, la vengeance ou Kinana son amie de toujours. Label SPPS !
1. Evasion

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre. Des bruits de pas prirent le relais accompagnés par le son d'une chaîne qui traînée le long du sol. Trois individus avançaient, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans un long corridor. Il était semi-éclairé, les murs de couleur neutre ne dégageaient rien d'accueillant. Le sol était en pierre, rien de chaleureux non plus. Rapidement, les trois silhouettes glissèrent dans une petite pièce se trouvant sur le côté gauche. L'un des trois hommes présents détacha les chaînes d'un autre lui redonnant ainsi la liberté de ses mouvements. Tournant les talons, il attrapa un pantalon rangé sur une étagère et lui tendit tout en lui faisant signe de rentrer dans une cabine.

- Rentres là-dedans et changes toi !

L'homme en face de lui le regardait en silence. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour voir où était le deuxième garde. Il se tenait assis sur une chaise attendant que son prisonnier ait finalement décidé d'exécuter l'ordre que l'on venait de lui transmettre. L'autre garde était en face de lui, tendant désespérément le vêtement. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du concerné tout en se rapprochant du premier garde. Ce dernier recula d'un pas par méfiance et il avait bien raison. L'homme en face de lui émanait de mauvaises intentions. Il attrapa sa victime par le col et le poussa contre son collègue qui tomba de sa chaise. D'un geste rapide, il saisit une clé contenu à l'intérieur d'un petit boîtier à l'entrée. Au pas de charge, il sortit de la pièce tout en prenant le temps de la fermer à double tours laissant ainsi les deux gardes coincés sans aucuns échappatoires.

Le détenu s'orienta ensuite vers la salle de surveillance. Confiant il avança, il n'avait rien à craindre car la nuit, la prison n'était pas autant surveillée que pendant la journée. Tout les hauts gradés n'étaient pas là, seul des gardes de bas échelons étaient présents. Cette prison, il l'a connaissait bien. Il avait passé plusieurs années à l'intérieur, enfermé dans une cellule minuscule. A pas de loup, il approcha discrètement de l'ouverture de la pièce. Le garde chargé de surveiller était en train de dormir. Et oui de dormir. Il avait des centaines de prisonniers à surveiller et une lourde responsabilité pesée sur ses épaules mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faillir à sa tache. Le condamné s'approcha lentement des commandes. Il se posa calmement et chercha le moyen d'arrêter les lacrimas de surveillances. Il scruta la pièce de fond en comble et son regard s'arrêta sur un levier. Il ne savait pas si il devait le tirer ou pas, mais son instinct lui disait de le faire et il a toujours était fiable. Sans aucunes hésitations, il l'activa. Il vit alors que les écrans de contrôle ne renvoyaient plus que des grésillements. Maintenant il lui resté une chose à faire, libérer ses anciens compagnons de guilde.

A eux tout seul, ils formaient une des plus puissantes guildes de l'alliance Baram : Oracion Seis. Grâce à son pouvoir de dragon slayer, il avait été libéré de prison temporairement. Si il avait accepté de se battre, c'était parce qu'il avait élaboré ce plan depuis le début. Son plan marchait à la perfection, ils allaient enfin prendre leur revanche et cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Et il pourra rejoindre Cubelios sans que personne ne s'interpose entre eux. Cobra appuya sur les touches correspondant aux cellules des mages noires brisant ainsi la protection qui les rendais prisonnier.

Le dragon slayer sortit de l'endroit où il se trouvait et aperçu quatre silhouettes se dirigeant vers lui. Le mage noir n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Le brun ne put contenir son enthousiasme à l'idée du futur qui les attendaient lui et les reste de la guilde. Il n'était plus que cinq mais ce n'était pas vraiment important car pour lui, ce sera Cubelios qui prendra cette place maintenant qu'elle était devenue humaine, elle mérite ce statut. Il fut sortit de sa léthargie lorsque le chef prit la parole.

- Je suis fier de toi Cobra, tu ne m'as pas déçu !

Le brun donna un acquiescement en réponse. Ils étaient tous diabolique, rien ne les arrêteraient cette fois-ci. La guilde noire se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie, elle allait à la conquête de sa liberté et surtout de son but qu'elle s'était fixée depuis plus de sept ans.


	2. Visite

**Voici le second chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui pourraient traînées. Je vérifie toujours plusieurs fois mais je suis sûre que j'en laisse passer quelques unes.**

**Sinon, je voulais remercier Hudgi Ny pour sa review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir ! :D**

**Ainsi que Flandre, tes encouragements me font chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :) **

**Je tenais aussi à rappeler qu'aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

La journée s'annonçait prometteuse. Un soleil radieux, pas le moindre nuages visibles dans le ciel, une légère brise qui soufflait. Magnolia avait de la chance d'être située dans une zone climatique favorable. Alors que certains mages de Fairy Tail s'activaient à se trouver une mission, d'autres travaillés. C'était le cas de Kinana, une jeune femme qui avait intégré Fairy Tail depuis maintenant un peu plus de sept ans en tant que serveuse. Elle s'était vite habitué à la guilde et à son ambiance quelque peu spéciale. Mais tous n'avait pas été rose. Régulièrement, par le passé elle faisait des crises dont on ignorait vraisemblablement la cause. Celles-ci étaient parfois accompagnées de maux de tête insoutenables. Lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, seul du repos s'imposait. Parfois, il lui prenait de perdre connaissance. Mais le plus douloureux qu'elle eut à endurer, c'était cette voix qui raisonnait dans son esprit sans jamais s'arrêter. N'ayant plus aucuns souvenirs, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Tous ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette personne était chère pour elle, elle avait cette impression d'avoir vécu avec pendant des années et des années. Il lui restait bien un souvenir, cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite de venir la chercher sur une étoile filante si jamais ils se retrouvaient séparés. Cette promesse qu'il a respecté, ils s'étaient retrouvés mais le Conseil était arrivé trop vite et l'avait arrêté. Elle avait bien essayé de le défendre, mais il avait fait mine de ne pas la connaître, sûrement pour lui éviter d'être déclaré comme complice.

Mais maintenant, tout ça c'était de l'histoire ancienne, le vide qui régnait dans son cœur avait été comblé. Se reconnectant avec la réalité, Kinana reprit ce qu'elle était en train d'entreprendre soit le rangement de la vaisselle qu'elle venait de soigneusement nettoyé. Elle pouvait voir les membres de la guilde s'affolaient dans tous les sens. Depuis leur victoire aux jeux magiques, ils étaient débordés par des requêtes venant de tous les coins du royaume. La guilde avait redoré son enseigne et la confiance était revenue après une absence de sept ans. Le bâtiment commençait lentement à être déserté, les mages partaient un à un, seul ou en équipe. L'ennui commençait à se faire ressentir chez la serveuse quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle allait voir Erik. Cette idée l'enchantée au plus haut point mais il y avait un hic. Le Conseil n'autorise aucune visite quel qu'en soit la raison. La jeune femme s'assit et réfléchit pendant quelques instants se cherchant n'importe quels arguments pour obtenir la permission de le voir. N'ayant pas tellement envie de se prendre la tête après cette journée, elle songea à y penser une fois arrivé à sa destination. Elle ferait appelle à ses talents d'improvisations. Kinana passa voir le maître lui signalant son absence. Ce dernier ne la retint sous aucuns prétextes, satisfait par le travail qu'elle fournissait à la guilde et elle aussi avait le droit à un peu de divertissement de temps en temps.

C'est avec joie qu'elle s'orienta vers l'extérieur du bâtiment oubliant complètement de remercier Makarov et ne remarquant même pas que Wakaba et Macao venaient de lui faire signe. Ses talons claquaient énergiquement sur le sol parfaitement en rythme avec ses pas. Tout en passant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, la jeune femme sentit la chaleur ambiante lui tomber dessus comme si elle franchissait une cascade d'eau. Elle qui avait la peau blanche, elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop s'exposer aux rayons du soleil sinon elle risquerait de revenir avec de magnifiques coups de soleil. Tout en chantonnant, la femme aux cheveux violets s'avança dans le chemin caillouteux bordé par la forêt puis par des champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Ils semblaient indiquer la route jusqu'à la ville. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter eux aussi, comme si ils accompagnés la demoiselle. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient se reflétant dans ses jolis yeux émeraude. Le soleil était en face d'elle, haut dans le ciel, comme s'il l'a dominait.

Elle arriva enfin à l'entrée de la ville, son regard défila sur chacune des boutiques présentes. La jeune femme se stoppa devant une bijouterie admirant la vitrine avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle désirait tellement posséder des bijoux pareils mais ce n'était pas dans son budget. Se résignant à rêver, elle reprit son chemin. Par rapport à d'habitude, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Les habitants étaient sûrement partis en vacance profitant de la chaleur qui s'était imposée depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. La demoiselle poursuivit sa route, un sourire joyeux plaqué au visage, et la vision d'Erik présente dans son esprit. Un sentiment d'impatience lui traversa le corps à l'idée qu'elle allait le revoir, son meilleur ami. Kinana accéléra le pas, pressée d'arriver à destination. Elle était quelque peu inquiète à la façon dont il réagirait en la voyant. Peut être qu'il serais surpris ou content. Elle n'en savait rien et ça ne lui servait strictement à rien de penser à ce genre de choses, elle verrait bien sur place.

Au loin, la mauve aperçut Era, siège du Conseil de la magie. A cette vue, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put évitant sur son passage les obstacles qui pouvaient s'y dresser. Son cœur battait à la chamade, lui criant de ralentir mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle écoutait ses émotions qui elles, lui disaient de se dépêcher. L'énorme édifice se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement en face d'elle à quelques mètres. Kinana s'arrêta quelques minutes, histoire d'avoir le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre son objectif. D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança et pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

La pièce principale était immense. Un énorme lustre en diamant orné le plafond, du carrelage blanc mat recouvrait le sol, d'immenses tableaux décorés les murs et au fond, un guichet avec d'énormes plantes qui l'entourait était implanté. La jeune femme avança timidement vers le comptoir et attendit que la femme en face d'elle la remarque. Cette dernière l'avait d'ailleurs aperçut à cause de l'ombre que Kinana projetait sur elle, sans précipitation elle releva la tête tout en offrant un magnifique sourire à sa cliente.

- Je peux vous renseigner mademoiselle ?

-Oui, j'aimerai rendre visite à un vieil ami enfermé dans la prison du Conseil

- Je suis désolé, mais nous n'autorisons aucune visite par mesure de sécurité.

Le visage de Kinana s'assombrit, elle qui se faisait une joie de le revoir, on lui annonce que c'est impossible. Elle s'en doutait un peu mais elle avait gardé un espoir au fond d'elle. La secrétaire se tenant en face d'elle remarqua sa déception et tenta de trouver une solution au problème. Elle le voyait très bien, cette femme n'étais pas du genre à faire un coup foireux, ce n'était même pas une mage. C'était une simple femme venu rendre visite à une personne qui lui est chère et qu'elle n'a pas dût voir depuis un certain temps. Machinalement, elle se leva de sa chaise et partit en direction des bureaux administratifs, faisant signe à Kinana de patienter. Cette dernière resta planté tel un bâton dans la boue à regarder partir l'employé et se contenta juste d'attendre. Faisant glisser son regard dans toute la pièce, elle se dirigea finalement vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage. C'était comme un tableau, au premier plan c'est la ville, au second la forêt et les champs et au troisième tout au fond difficile à apercevoir, il y avait une toute petite guilde celle de Fairy Tail. Elle fut vite extirpé de ses pensées quand le bruit des talons aiguilles de la secrétaire résonnèrent à nouveau. Mais elle ne revenait pas seule, un homme l'accompagné sûrement un haut gradé. Et pour cause, Kinana n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'officier et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Cet homme avec ses cheveux noirs attachés en forme de 8, avec sa longue cape blanche et son uniforme bleu et blanc, ce même homme qui a emprisonné son ami auparavant. Mais Kinana ne lui en voulait pas, il n'a fait que son travail et elle devait avouer qu'Erik n'était pas innocent non plus. Les deux individus se fixaient, un silence de mort régnant jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux prit enfin la parole.

- Je suis Lahar, capitaine en chef. On m'a informé que vous vouliez rencontrer un de nos prisonnier c'est bien cela ?

Kinana resta quelques instants bouche bée, pour être franche elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel respect. L'homme se tenait bien droit, les pieds joints, la tête relevée, la formation pour enter au Conseil avait l'air tellement sévère. Après quelques instants de réflexion, la jeune femme s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la question posée mais elle fut coupé par Lahar qui lui offrit un sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. La mauve ne se fit pas prier et le suivit tout en remerciant la secrétaire au passage pour son aide. Se laissant guider, la jeune femme poursuivit son chemin accompagné par Lahar. Ils atteignirent un couloir étriquer, peu lumineux. Kinana eu des frissons rien qu'en s'infiltrant dans ce maudit couloir. Cette impression qu'il dégageait, c'était quelque chose d'assez sinistre comme si vous plongiez vous même tous droit vers les enfers. La serveuse étant peu rassurée inspecta tout les environs de fond en comble. Quelques pièces étaient sur les côtés, elle pouvait maintenant apercevoir une salle de contrôles et au fond, une énorme porte était érigée. Le capitaine du Conseil se retourna pour voir si sa visiteuse était toujours présente puis dans un bruit sourd, il ouvrit la grande porte métallique. Quelque peu effrayée, la serveuse entra et là devant elle, des centaines de prisonniers était là en train de purger leur peine.

Le stress monta d'un cran chez la jeune femme, elle craignait sa réaction. Elle se sentait aussi coupable de ne pas être venu le voir plus tôt. Momentanément, elle se souvenu qu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit son nom, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte par moment. Mais maintenant, elle allait pouvoir se racheter, elle était vraiment chanceuse d'avoir obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle. Lahar s'arrêta un moment, attendant que la demoiselle ait fini d'inspecter les lieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'a perde de vue sinon c'était certain qu'elle allait s'égarer. Kinana remarqua que Lahar l'attendait et confuse, elle accéléra le pas. Arrivant en face de lui, cette dernière lui offrit un sourire en retour.

- Je vous remercie vraiment de faire tout ça pour moi.

- C'est tout à fait normal, et vous êtes de Fairy Tail il n'y aura aucun problème j'en suis sûre. Et vous savez, c'est vraiment un beau menteur, lui qui disait ne pas vous connaître, en faisant ça, il vous a protégé.

Kinana le regarda surprise, quelle perspicacité, il avait deviné qu'elle était venu pour voir Erik enfin Cobra vu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était au courant de sa véritable identité. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Elle releva la tête observant les alentours, les regards des prisonniers étaient centrés sur eux ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle. Quelques instants plus tard, Lahar se stoppa net dans son élan devant une porte, décidément, la prison était extrêmement bien gardée. Il regarda Kinana lui indiquant d'ouvrir la porte, sa cellule devait se trouver de l'autre côté. Délicatement, elle attrapa la poignée et lentement elle la tourna poussant la porte au passage. Doucement, elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de cellules que dans l'autre pièce, ici ça devait être les pires criminels. Énergiquement, elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens cherchant désespérément celui qu'elle était venu voir. Au fond de la salle, il était là, elle en était sûre, c'était bien lui. Cette cicatrice sur le côté droit le lui prouvait et elle n'avait jamais oublier ce visage, comment pourrait-elle d'ailleurs ? Kinana courut et s'arrêta devant lui. Il était enfermé dans une toute petite cellule de verre. Il l'a regardé en silence, sans aucunes réactions, la femme aux cheveux violets déglutit, et si il ne voulait pas la voir. Elle s'avança calmement se collant à la paroi froide, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé de venir te voir si brutalement mais je voulais tellement te revoir. Et au fait je m'appelle Kinana, j'avais complètement oublier de te dire mon nom la dernière fois.

Le mage noir la fixait toujours sans rien dire. La serveuse le regardait également, le regard triste, des larmes commençaient même à monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de louche. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, même pas de mouvement de respiration. Kinana commença lentement à paniquer et se pencha cherchant à mieux le voir. Son regard était vide, son teint était pâle, il était comme mort. Affolée, elle sortit de la pièce faisant sursauter Lahar au passage. Ce dernier plus qu'inquiet se demanda la raison de tout ce raffut.

- C'est Cobra, il ne respire plus !

A la vitesse de la lumière, le capitaine se leva du banc où il était assis et courut voir le condamné. Rapidement, il ouvrit sa cellule pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, il l'observa, rien, la jeune femme avait raison il ne respirait plus. Automatiquement, Lahar posa deux doigts sur la tempe du dragon slayer et à sa grande surprise, sa main passa au travers de son corps comme si il était un fantôme. Les yeux de l'officier s'écarquillèrent, il n'y avait plus rien, le corps qui se tenait là il n'y a même pas cinq minutes avait disparu. D'un geste brusque, il sortit de l'étroite cellule et courut vers celle des autres membres d'Oracion Seis. Il fut horrifié quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient plus là non plus, ils s'étaient encore tous évadés pour la troisième fois. Tirant Kinana par le bras, Lahar courut jusqu'au bureau de Dranbalt. En quelques minutes, ils avaient tous deux traversés l'intégralité de la prison. Il ouvrit sauvagement la porte faisant peur à son collègue au passage qui dérapa avec son stylo déchirant le papier sur lequel il était en train d'écrire. Kinana était resté en dehors du bureau, elle n'y comprenait plus rien, comment avaient-ils réussit à s'échapper ? Elle s'inquiétait pour Erik. Sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, Lahar posa ses deux mains sur la table en face de lui et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Vite, préviens les membres du Conseil que les Oracion Seis se sont à nouveau échappés !

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, en espérant que vous l'avez apprécié. :)**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours sympa d'en recevoir une ! ;)**

**Et sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :D**


	3. Rencontre

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre, celui ci a été sympa à écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. X) **

**En tout cas, je remercie tout les reviewers qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Pour tous ceux qui ne commente pas ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je vous remercie également de prendre la peine de suivre ! 8D**

**Je remercie Spherebleue pour sa review bien entendu mais aussi pour m'avoir fait remarquer cette horrible faute, franchement j'ai honte d'avoir laissé passer ça. Et j'ai aussi aperçu les autres, je corrigerai ça dès que possible. Merci pour ton soutien ! ;)**

**Merci aussi à Flandre, contente que tu aimes toujours et tu as bien fais de patienter car voilà la suite ! :)**

**Ainsi qu'à Hudgi Ny, c'était pas très sympa pour Kinana j'avoue X). Et oui, le Conseil est toujours à la ramasse ça ne changera jamais XD. Quand à leur rencontre, je ne peux pas te répondre mais la suite le fera :) Merci pour les encouragements !**

**Bon sinon que dire à part bonne lecture !**

Le soleil qui était pourtant si ardent en journée s'était maintenant replié léguant sa place à la lune. Elle n'était pas venue seule, les étoiles l'avaient accompagné saupoudrant le ciel de toute part le rendant scintillant et brillant. Des ululements résonnaient à travers toute la forêt soutenus par les grillons qui stridulaient. Accompagnant ce concert improvisé, des bruits de pas étaient bien présents à peine perceptibles. Un homme marchait calmement, sans se presser, il pouvait l'entendre elle n'était pas encore partie. Au loin, apercevant de la lumière éclairant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son périmètre, il ralenti le pas et se planqua derrière un arbre tout en prenant soin d'observer la scène. Un insoutenable bruit provenant d'un bâtiment lui titillait les oreilles, cette guilde était vraiment insupportable pour lui. A l'extérieur, deux jeunes femmes se tenaient là en train de discuter. L'une lui était familière et l'autre non.

- Fais bien attention à toi en rentrant Kinana !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Laki, j'ai l'habitude je fais ça tous les jours.

La dénommée Laki était dubitative quand au propos de son amie. Elle était vraiment inconsciente de rentrer chez elle toute seule en pleine nuit, c'était de la folie, et puis elle pouvait tomber sur un détraqué qui pourrait lui faire on ne sait quoi. D'ailleurs, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Kinana remarquant l'air sceptique de cette dernière lui sourit et lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter tout en s'en allant. La mage du bois la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'aperçoive plus. L'homme aussi avait avancé, suivant la jeune femme sans trop faire remarquer sa présence. La mauve avançait dans un rythme constant, ni trop vite, ni trop lent. Elle se mit à fredonner une mélodie qui se démarqua rapidement des autres bruits, elle était beaucoup plus aiguë. La demoiselle leva la tête pour contempler le ciel, toutes ces tâches lumineuses tout là-haut c'était vraiment beau. Elle avait l'impression de partir dans une autre dimension, celle de l'espace infini. Elle redescendit bien vite sur Terre lorsqu'elle trébucha et manqua tout juste de se rétamer. Voyant qu'elle tenait encore sur ses pieds, elle soupira de soulagement et continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si un jour il lui arrivait de représenter une divinité ce serait celle de la maladresse. L'inconnu qui la suivait, esquissa un sourire quelque peu amusé et rassuré au passage qu'elle s'en soit sortit indemne.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce moment d'innatention lui permis de marcher sur une branche qui fit un léger bruit en se cassant. Le concerné s'arrêta brusquement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas fait repérer. Dommage pour lui, Kinana se retourna rapidement cherchant d'où provenait le bruit. Apeurée, elle accéléra le pas avançant le plus vite qu'elle put. Son poursuivant tentait avec mal de la suivre en étant à la fois rapide et discret. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois, il n'aurait pas put tout simplement chercher l'adresse de son domicile au lieu de jouer aux espions dans la forêt. Son but n'était pas de l'effrayer bien au contraire. La femme aux cheveux violets se mit à courir dans le but d'atteindre la ville le plus rapidement possible. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle paniquait pour rentrer chez elle après les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait fait. L'homme soupira quand il vit la demoiselle détaler, il en était formel, c'était la dernière fois qu'il suivait quelqu'un car la discrétion ce n'était pas tellement son fort.

Arrivant dans l'enceinte de la ville, Kinana se mit à ralentir. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'atténuaient, reprenant un rythme convenable. Elle était un peu plus rassurée, les lampadaires éclairaient les rues, elle y voyait déjà un peu plus clair. Son traqueur lui, avait pris un autre chemin dans le but de ne pas se faire repérer. Kinana se retourna et marcha pendant un petit moment à l'envers tentant de débusquer son assaillant de vue. Ses yeux allaient tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche mais il n'y avait rien, personne ne la suivait. La jeune femme se dit que c'était peut être son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour ou alors s'était peut être un animal qui rodait. Elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, l'homme était en réalité en face d'elle, au bout du chemin, encore planqué mais cette fois-ci c'était derrière une fontaine. La serveuse s'avançait toujours et arriva finalement à sa maison. Elle ouvrit sa petite sacoche et chercha énergiquement ses clés. Voyant le chantier qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle se dit qu'il serait peut être temps de la ranger. Une fois ses clés trouvées, elle chercha désespérément le trou de la serrure pour y rentrer sa clé. Pas facile dans le noir et quand la lumière n'est pas orientée vers vous. Au bout d'une bonne minute, elle parvint enfin à ouvrir sa porte. Son premier réflexe en rentrant fut d'allumer la lumière. Derrière elle, une silhouette se rapprochait à pas de loup. Kinana n'avait pas tilté jusqu'à ce qu'un un raclement de gorge retentit. Rapidement, Kinana se retourna et s'apprêta à crier lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa bouche. Prenant conscience de la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle, la jeune femme se détendit. Ses cheveux pourpres, cette cicatrice lui barrant l'œil, cette peau basanée, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le dragon slayer soupira, il avait évité de justesse de s'être retrouvé avec les tympans percés, ses oreilles ne supportaient pas ce genre de petit cri aiguë qu'elle allait lui sortir.

La jeune femme voyant son ami qui se tenait là, en face d'elle, lui offrit un de ses plus beau sourire avant de se blottir contre lui. Cobra qui n'avait pas tellement l'habitude face à de telle situation, hésita un moment mais prit finalement l'initiative de la serrer dans ses bras lui aussi. Elle était si fine et si fragile, il n'osait pas la serrer d'avantage de peur de lui faire mal. Sa peau était tellement douce, il remonta sa main jusque dans ses cheveux ils étaient si soyeux et si fins, et son parfum était tellement agréable pour ses narines, jamais il ne se lasserait d'une telle odeur. Après quelques instants, les deux se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre. Le silence était finalement devenu maître, les deux amis avaient tellement de choses à se dire mais ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Après un court instant, l'un des deux semblait finalement prêt à parler.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur, c'était pas du tout mon intention.

- Désolé ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère. Bien sur que tu m'as fais peur, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas me rejoindre au lieu de faire toutes ces manières.

Le mage noir passa sa main derrière sa tête quelque peu gêné. Comment une idée aussi simple ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Kinana remarquant qu'elle venait de plonger son ami dans la confusion, se mit à rire aux éclats. Décidément, ils étaient opposés, elle était si gentille, si fragile et si innocente alors que lui au contraire était coupable d'atrocités, il était fort et savait se faire respecter. La jeune femme cessa finalement de rire et observa son invité qui ne se gêna pas et qui parti s'affaler dans un fauteuil fatigué par sa traque nocturne. Il fut suivit de près par la serveuse. Un silence s'était à nouveau installé entre les deux compères jusqu'à ce que Kinana se rappela qu'elle avait complètement oublier de se présenter, elle s'en voulait vraiment pour cet oubli. Elle allait devoir faire la même démarche qu'elle avait fait dans l'après midi mais cette fois-ci, elle était sûre de ne pas parler dans le vide.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire la dernière fois, en réalité je m'appelle Kinana.

- Je sais, je l'ai entendu.

La jeune femme le regarda étonné, il l'avait entendu comment ça, il veut peut être dire qu'il a entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, peut être Laki avant qu'elle parte. Cobra écoutait ses pensées, amusé par la réflexion intense que produisait la mauve, le dragon slayer pouvait clairement l'entendre, elle n'avait pas retrouvé la totalité de sa mémoire ce qui expliqué sûrement le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son pouvoir. Cobra continuait d'écouter chaque hypothèses de la jeune femme, des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit. Alors comme ça, d'après elle il était devin. Le mage noir ne pût réprimander l'envie de rire qui montait en lui et se mit à s'esclaffer surprenant la jeune femme au passage. Visiblement vexée, le rouge lui monta aux joues accompagné par une vague de colère.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? Tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer au lieu de te payer ma tête !

- Je me fou pas de toi c'est juste que l'idée d'être devin me fais rire c'est tout. Mon ouïe est surdéveloppée ce qui me permet d'entendre les pensées de n'importe qui, mais il n'y a pas que ça que j'entends, il y a les bruits de respiration, la contraction des muscles et même la douleur.

Kinana le regarda surprise, alors il avait de telle capacité, impressionnant. Puis voyant le sourire fendu sur son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Au moment précis, elle ne pouvait pas clairement décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y avait de la joie et du bonheur c'était sûre mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et quand on y réfléchissait bien, il s'était quand même moquer d'elle, enfin pas directement c'était surtout de ses hypothèses. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini de charrier la jeune femme.

- Maintenant que tu sais ça, t'iras te coucher moins bête ce soir.

A ces paroles, Kinana fut certaine d'une chose, la délicatesse n'était visiblement pas son fort mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle aimait ce côté un peu agressif, ce côté bestial que ça lui procuré. Mais au plus profond de son être, enfouis au fin fond de son cœur, il y avait des sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à être révélés. Des liens bien plus forts qu'il n'y pensait étaient tissés. Ils venaient à peine de de se retrouver, elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec toute ces histoires surtout que parler d'émotions ou autre ne devait sûrement pas être sa tasse de thé. Pendant qu'elle essayait de mieux cerner de caractère du brun, le dragon slayer lui, observait l'intérieur de la maison. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait offrait un bien être dont on ne voudrait pas se détacher. Ce n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit juste assez pour une personne voir deux. Kinana devait être maniaque sur les bords, il n'y avait aucun objet qui traîné, si l'on passait son doigt sur la surface des meubles, on pouvait être sûre qu'aucunes poussières n'y resteraient accrochées, aucunes traces de saleté éminentes sur le sol. Tout était parfaitement propre, si seulement ça pouvait être le cas à Oracion Seis. Angel s'occupait parfois de faire le ménage mais elle en avait toujours marre d'être la seule à faire quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas le chef ni les autres membres qui bougeraient, ni lui d'ailleurs.

En repensant à la guilde, Cobra se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Le dragon slayer était partit sans indiquer où il se rendait, il allait avoir le droit de se faire taper sur les doigts en rentrant si il ne fournissait pas une explication claire et potable. Midnight n'était clairement pas du genre à laisser ses membres partir comme bon leur semble. La moindre erreur pourrait leur être à tous fatal, ce serait direct retour à la case départ, la prison en gros. Ce fut à contrecœur que le dragon slayer se leva de son fauteuil dans lequel il était si bien logé pour retourner dans cette guilde où rien ne s'y passait jamais, à part peut être des disputes de temps en temps. Cobra s'étira faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale au passage tandis que Kinana se leva à son tour pour raccompagner son ami jusque la porte d'entrée.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Ouais, si je rentre pas je vais me faire passer un savon par le chef et j'ai franchement pas envie de l'entendre.

Kinana voulait qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps mais les ordres passent toujours en priorité. La jeune femme n'était pas triste bien au contraire, elle le savait il reviendrait la voir, jamais il ne la laisserait tomber. Ils avaient une amitié tellement forte qui les unissait, ils étaient inséparables comme les dix doigts de la main sauf que là, ils n'étaient que deux. Lentement, Kinana s'approcha du dragon slayer et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou. Le mage du poison était un peu nerveux, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui faire, il tenta de lire ses pensées mais en vain, elle ne pensait pas. Sans précipitation, la serveuse rapprocha son visage de celui de Cobra et vint finalement déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le visage de Cobra s'empourpra, son cœur s'accéléra, ce dernier se dépêcha d'ailleurs de se détourner du champs de vision de la jeune femme et de partir. Kinana émit un petit rire discret, dans le fond il était sensible. La demoiselle regarda l'homme partir jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne fasse plus qu'un avec la noirceur de la nuit. La serveuse se hâta de rentrer chez elle car la nuit était fraîche et elle était quelque peu frileuse. Au bout du compte, cette journée avait été une des plus belle de sa vie.

**Fin de ce chapitre, en espérant que cette rencontre ait comblé vos attentes. Pour être franche, je n'avais pas tellement prévu la façon dont Cobra s'y prendrait pour revoir Kinana mais mon cerveau a finalement trouvé une idée. :D**

**N'oubliez pas de remplir le petit cadre juste en dessous et donner vos impressions à l'auteure de cette fic 8D !**

**Nous nous reverrons,je vous en donne la certitude XD !**


	4. Ordre

**Alors, alors... vous avez de la chance d'avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'ai été victime de la flemmingite aiguë mais vu que je n'aime pas poster en retard je me suis forcée à écrire. Et parler sur Skype au lieu d'écrire n'a rien arrangé non plus d'ailleurs... Mais vous vous en foutez hein ? Vous voulez le chapitre et bien au final il est là !**

**Je remercie les filles de la SPPS de m'avoir gentiment accueilli parmi elles ! :D**

**Sinon comme toujours merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs, merci de continuer à lire cette fic ! :)**

**Hudgi Ny, oh toujours autant de compliments, tu vas me faire rougir tu sais ? Ah le fameux baiser, t'aurais bien aimé que ça soit sur la bouche hein ?:D Je dois avouer que le coup de la joue était un peu fait exprès héhé... Sinon vite, fini ton chapitre j'ai envie de le lire ! Et encore merci pour tes encouragements ma grande ! :D**

**Flandre, à ce que j'ai lu toi aussi tu as aimé, ce qui me comble. Le baiser t'as également marqué. x) Je sais, ce coup là c'est méchant de ma part mais je suis une méchante fille uhuh. XD Sinon merci à toi ! :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel envoyant ses rayons lumineux sur le vaste paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Au cœur de la forêt, au bout d'un long chemin, un manoir était érigé. Le bâtiment avait été construit avec des pierres de couleurs beiges, les jointures qui les reliaient devaient être à la base blanches mais avec le temps une couche de crasse noire s'était formée. Il était entouré par un magnifique jardin verdoyant où la végétation ne manquait pas, des fleurs de toute sorte apportaient une touche de couleurs donnant un côté reposant. L'intérieur était tout aussi luxueux que l'extérieur. Ces grandes pièces froides qui laissaient votre écho résonner lorsque que vous prononciez un mot. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux, c'était pire qu'un labyrinthe. Le plus impressionnant devait être le carrelage, il miroitait tout ce qu'il trouvait, rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

Sur ce même carrelage, des bruits de talons résonnaient furtivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Une jeune femme commença à gravir des escaliers, marche par marche, en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient derrière elle tout en ondulants à chaque mouvements que son corps produisaient. Sa main suivait la rampe en bois polie. Puis fut arrivé le temps où elle atteignit l'étage, un long couloir se dressait devant elle, au bout une grande fenêtre était implanté donnant de la luminosité au tout. La jeune femme se lança à l'assaut du corridor plutôt mécontente. Et pour cause, une porte était dressée devant elle mais dans un élan de rage, elle l'ouvrit la faisant par la même occasion claquer dans le mur ce qui produisit une résonance. L'ange se trouvait dans une chambre, celle d'un certain dragon slayer, ce même dragon slayer qui était actuellement en train d'essayer désespérément de finir sa nuit mais c'était mission impossible. La furie qui s'était maintenant invitée dans sa chambre n'était pas venue pour rien et elle ne voulait pas repartir bredouille.

- Lève toi espèce de flemmard, il est presque midi !

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un vulgaire grognement lui semant de partir immédiatement. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, oh que non, d'un bond elle partit à la fenêtre et ouvrit énergiquement les volets. Une légère brise ainsi que les rayons du soleil passèrent librement à travers la pièce aveuglant au passage Cobra. Angel visiblement satisfaite de son réveil improvisé s'approcha du mage du poison un sourire victorieux collé sur son visage. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout apprécié le coup de sa camarade. Cobra n'était pas du matin, c'était une chose certaine et venir le déranger ou même pire, le réveiller était risquer sa propre vie. La jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à le faire car elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien contre elle. Son plan était tout simplement génial enfin pas tout à fait car grâce à elle, il allait être de mauvaise humeur pour une bonne partie de la journée et ça, ça n'avait rien de bien. Cobra se redressa et frotta son unique œil couleur améthyste puis changea sa position et s'assit face à l'ange, le dos collé contre le mur. Le dragon slayer arborait un regard mauvais, si ses yeux étaient des revolvers Angel serait déjà trouée comme une passoire. Mais l'ange était plutôt résistante et elle n'avait l'intention de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

- Si tu n'étais pas rentré à une heure si tardive, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de venir te réveiller. D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir aller t'expliquer avec Midnight.

Celle là, il l'avait senti venir à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, la journée commençait vraiment mal pour lui. Cobra en était même venu à se demander ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour avoir un tel traitement. Premièrement, il se fait décoller de son lit par une folle et deuxièmement, il devait aller s'expliquer avec le maître pour diverses raisons. Partit comme c'était, il allait en avoir pour un bon quart d'heure à s'en prendre plein la tête par Midnight et ses règles à deux balles. Avec mal, Cobra se leva de son lit et s'étira, il ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'Angel était en train d'inspecter sa chambre de fond en comble. Le dragon slayer soupira une fois de plus, qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui sortir cette fois-ci ? Il n'avait même pas le courage d'écouter ses pensées, il aurait eut vite fait d'attraper un mal de tête. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, inspectant tous les recoins, chaque petits détails qui ne pouvaient lui échapper puis une fois son tour fini, elle se retourna vers le mage noir prête à faire le bilan de son observation.

- C'est vraiment bien rangé, c'est étonnant de ta part.

- T'as 30 secondes pour débarrasser le plancher, pas une de plus !

Cobra ne pouvait plus la supporter c'était trop. Angel se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire moqueur plaqué au visage avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Déjà qu'elle l'emmerdait dès le matin mais en plus, elle se foutait de lui royalement. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais les femmes se n'étaient pas fait pour lui à part Kinana bien sûr mais là c'était différent. Avec de la mauvaise volonté, Cobra ne tarda pas à descendre à son tour, évitant un maximum de faire du bruit et surtout de se faire attraper par le chef. Le brun n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. Discrètement, il entra dans la cuisine, personne en vue, le dragon slayer fut soulagé sur le coup. Il prit un verre d'eau et tira une chaise tout en prenant le temps de souffler. Franchement, il se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter cette bande d'imbéciles, tant d'années avaient passé et pourtant ils sont toujours restés groupé, même en prison ils ne s'étaient jamais perdu de vue. Le mage noir ne les considérait pas comme des amis mais plutôt comme des connaissances. Sa seule amie c'était Kinana et ça ne changera jamais et cette coupure de sept ans avait renforcé ses sentiments à son égard. La rencontrer à nouveau lui avait fait un de ses bien, c'est incroyable. Elle lui avait apporté tout ce qui lui avait manqué pendant tout ce laps de temps mais elle avait aussi fait partir toute la douleur et la tristesse qui régnaient en lui.

D'un geste machinal, il pivota sur le côté et se leva de sa chaise sans prendre le temps de la remettre à sa place d'origine. Angel allait encore râler, elle qui aime que tout soit bien rangé mais Cobra se dit que ça serait sa vengeance pour le coup qu'elle avait fait. Traînant les pieds, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. En même temps, le dragon slayer cherchait ce qu'il pourrait faire aujourd'hui, déjà aller voir Kinana mais seulement après son travail donc pas avant ce soir, alors l'après midi allait lui semblait longue. Cobra songea à faire quelque chose avec Racer, mais il était toujours trop pressé d'en finir c'était agaçant. Il devait se trouver une occupation, il fut sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'une ombre glissa derrière lui et toussota histoire de faire remarquer sa présence. Cobra déglutit, il l'avait reconnu. Et merde, il avait tout fait pour ne pas le voir mais non il fallait qu'il se pointe. Le mage du poison en était certain, cette journée allait être un vrai enfer. Le maître de la guilde était là, il se tenait derrière lui, prêt à lui balancer tout ce qu'il pensait et à lui faire la morale au passage. Comme si il était un gamin, un gamin ignorant qui ne comprend rien au monde, Cobra le savait il avait des responsabilités et il savait les tenir. Midnight s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche et à exposer son point de vue au membre de sa guilde mais ce dernier le prit de court.

- Je suis parti faire une promenade pour me changer les idées et pas la peine de me déballer ton discours habituel, j'ai été prudent.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, il se pourrait que le Conseil t'ait repéré.

Cobra était exaspéré au plus haut point, comme si le Conseil l'avait reconnut dans le noir et de toute façon il n'avait croisé aucuns gardes. Mais sur ce coup là, le dragon slayer était fier de lui. Il avait bien menti et le chef n'avait rien vu, mais si il s'en rendait compte Cobra ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Surtout si il sait que Kinana est de Fairy Tail ce serait la fin pour lui. Midnight était vraiment bête parfois s'en était risible mais il ne fallait pas trop le sous estimer quand même car quand il veut, il peut tout savoir sur l'un des membres. Cobra trouvait que cette pratique était la pire de toute, mais il avait enduré pire. Chaque jours pendant sept longues années, il avait connu une douleur inimaginable. La perte d'un être cher, de son seul ami, c'était un enfer quotidien. Alors que le chef soit d'accord ou pas pour qu'il aille la voir, il s'en moquait il irait et rien ni personne ne le retiendra. Le maître vit très bien à l'expression de Cobra qu'il l'agaçait mais il s'en moquait lui aussi pour tout dire. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de respect entre ces deux-là et ça, depuis toujours. L'homme au longs cheveux noirs s'avança et se plaça derrière Cobra dos à lui, le dragon slayer ne le sentait pas du tout, ce genre de manies chez lui étaient courantes et ça n'annonçait rien de bon généralement.

- Je ne tolérerai aucun échec cette fois, l'heure de la vengeance a enfin sonnée. Mais avant, il nous manque une clé pour _l'activer_ et nous avons fouillé partout mais nous n'avons jamais mis la main dessus cependant, il reste un endroit que nous n'avons pas vérifié: la ville. Donc j'ai décidé que toi et Angel allait chercher ça cette après-midi. Et le plus discrètement possible !

A ces paroles, Cobra se raidit, alors là, c'était le pompon. Il avait la ferme intention de ne pas y aller ou du moins, pas en la compagnie d'Angel. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans ses pattes toute une après midi entière, à coup sûr il l'étriperait sur place. Et avec elle, ils allaient se faire repérer c'était une évidence. Le supérieur d'Oracion Seis ricana, il y tenait à sa vengeance et il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, tout était calculé dans le moindre détail. Il avait tout planifié même si il n'avait pas encore dévoilé l'intégralité de son plan à la guilde pour éviter les faux pas. Ce type était effrayant et Cobra était bien placé pour dire ça. Révisant sa décision, le dragon slayer se décida à obéir non pas pour faire plaisir au chef mais parce que sa haine envers Fairy Tail brûlait dans tout son être et lui criait de se venger.

-C'est bon, j'irai !

- Bien, je compte sur vous !

Le mage du poison n'était pas aussi sûr que lui de la réussite mais il allait essayer de bien mené sa mission. Le maître de guilde satisfait de la réponse de Cobra s'en alla finalement au grand soulagement de ce dernier, il avait échappé à la prise de tête. Reprenant ce qu'il devait faire, Cobra commença à gravir les marches deux par deux et atteignit finalement sa chambre. Le dragon slayer prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre cette dernière. Cet ordre de Midnight ne l'enchantait pas du tout, il aurait préféré y aller seul mais bon, dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Cobra prit tout son temps pour s'habiller de toute façon il pouvait bien le temps que le maître prévienne Angel. Une fois ça de fait, le mage noir se positionna en face du miroir qu'il y avait dans sa chambre et cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Lors de ce genre de mission, la discrétion était impérative de ce fait le brun avait été obligé de mettre des vêtements de civils normaux et ce n'était pas du tout son style. Il avait l'air d'un con ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Le brun redescendit pour la énième fois les escaliers, une fois en bas, il vit une Angel qui avait l'air pour le moins contrarié. Elle ne portait pas sa robe élégante avec toutes ses plumes qui dépassaient de partout, et le brun trouvait qu'elle était mieux comme ça mais bon, le souhait de devenir un ange lui était tellement monter au cerveau que se séparer de ses plumes c'était la mort pour elle. Cobra pouvait l'entendre c'était bien le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu le droit de porter sa robe habituelle qui la tracassait, au moins il n'était pas le seul dans cette galère. Lorsque l'ange l'aperçut, elle lui adressa un regard lui indiquant de se dépêcher pour terminer cette mission au plus vite, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord il n'allait pas la contredire. Sans attendre, ils se mirent en route sous le regard confiant de Midnight.

Les deux mages étaient maintenant plongés dans la forêt ce qui ne déplut pas au dragon slayer. Lors de ces moments-là, il tendait l'oreille et écoutait tout ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Le chant des oiseaux l'apaisait, c'était comme une berceuse pour lui. La légère brise qui soufflait venait balayer ses cheveux d'un mouvement uniforme. C'était un vrai paradis pour lui mais au fur et à mesure, il s'estompait laissant place à l'insupportable bruit de la ville. Les gens qui ne cessaient de parler, les enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas une seule minute de rire et de crier, tout ses sons mélangés agressaient les oreilles de Cobra. Le brun détestait les endroits bruyants et fréquentés, à chaque fois qu'il allait dans de tels lieux, il revenait avec une migraine.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le centre ville, les deux partenaires se concentraient sur leur objectif. Pour commencer il fallait absolument qu'ils cherchent tout les endroits susceptibles de renfermer une clé mais pas n'importe laquelle, une clé rare. En plus, ils devaient absolument faire attention à tous les gardes qui pourraient roder en ville et ce n'était pas une tache facile. Maintenant que les deux mages avaient établis un plan, ils pouvaient commencer leur recherche. Midnight leur avait indiqué que la clé était ancienne donc probablement qu'elle se trouverait chez un vendeur d'objets anciens enfin c'était là leur logique. Plus les deux membres d'Oracion Seis avançaient dans la rue et plus ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de vendeur de ce genre. C'était vraiment pas leur journée. Et la bonne entente ne régnait pas entre ces deux-là non plus, ils ne pensaient tout deux qu'à une chose, Angel retrouver ses plumes et Cobra voir Kinana.

Finalement peut être que l'idée de se séparer était une meilleure solution. Après s'être fixé un point de rendez-vous, les deux mages noires partirent chacun de leur côté. La patience avait déjà quitter Cobra qui en avait marre tout ce qu'il voulait s'était voir Kinana et pas être en train d'exécuter un ordre impossible à faire au passage. Le supérieur d'Oracion Seis était celui qui avait rassemblé les autres clés, il était mieux placé pour trouver la dernière alors pourquoi avait-il envoyé les membres de sa guilde à sa recherche ? La réponse n'était évidemment pas dure à trouver, tout simplement parce qu'il avait la flemme de chercher lui-même. Cobra souffla un instant et reprit sa route se laissant finalement aller ne savant même pas lui même où il allait, mais il s'en fichait. Le brun laissa traîner ses oreilles un peu partout, peut être qu'il entendrait quelque chose d'intéressant et pour cause, il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il entendit une voix bien familière. Cette voix si douce, si calme. Le dragon slayer se précipita pour la retrouver, il avait accéléré le pas, tournait à divers coin de rue manquant de renverser les gens quelques fois. Puis il l'aperçut enfin en train de marcher calmement, le vent poussait ses cheveux lui dégageant son visage. Cobra restait là à la contempler, elle était tellement belle. La jeune femme finit par le repérer à son tour.

Kinana avec sa douceur de toujours s'approcha du brun et l'attrapa par le bras le tirant au passage. Cobra était quelque peu tendu au départ mais plus ça allait et plus il se laissait faire. Si Angel le voyait en train de se promener au lieu de bosser ça irait sûrement mal pour lui. Elle serait bien capable de lui courir après en pleine rue. Le mage du poison n'osait même pas imaginer le résultat que ça donnerait. La jeune femme le regardait avec son sourire habituel, celui qui ne la quitter jamais. Le dragon slayer ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, c'était la seule personne avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien comme si elle était sa deuxième moitié.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène en ville ?

- Le maître m'a donné un ordre et je suis venu ici pour l'exécuter.

- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas-là, tu vas te faire réprimer si il apprend que tu es avec moi.

- Tu parles, je m'en fou, il avait qu'à venir lui même !

Kinana émit un petit rire, décidément il ne changera jamais et elle l'aimait bien comme il était. La jeune femme le reconnaissait bien là, ce fort caractère, elle se sentait en sécurité à ces côtés. Cobra quand à lui fut soulagé, elle ne lui avait pas fait de remarque sur les horribles vêtements qu'on lui avait obligé à porter. Sur ce coup là, le chef ne perdait rien pour attendre, sa vengeance sera terrible. Les minutes passèrent et les deux compères devaient finalement rentrer chacun à leur guilde respective. Cette rencontre pour le moins surprise leur avaient changé les idées à tout les deux. Toutes ces années perdues, il fallait bien les rattraper un jour ou l'autre même si tout serait plus simple si ils pouvaient se voir chaque jours toute la journée comme les gens normaux le font mais dans leur cas, c'était beaucoup plus délicat voir impossible. Mais Cobra s'était promis que chaque jours il irait la voir, il n'allait tous de même pas la laisser.

- Je reviendrai te voir ce soir.

- Pas de problèmes, je t'attendrai !

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas tellement eu de moment entre Cobra et Kinana disons que je voulais un peu introduire Oracion Seis et leurs intentions mais au chapitre suivant, il y en aura plus je vous le garanti ! :)**

**J'espère aussi que ma flemme ne c'est pas ressentit dans ce chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas de remplir l'encadrement pour les reviews juste en dessous, ça m'encourage !**

**Et sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D**


	5. Le début des ennuis ?

**Et oui, ce chapitre est en avance tout simplement parce que je me suis rendue compte que le dernier chapitre était tout simplement horrible. Je pense que vous êtes du même avis que moi et je sais combien c'est rageant de lire un chapitre comme ça donc pour compenser, j'en sors un aujourd'hui et le prochain arrive dimanche, je le recule d'un jour de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le finir.**

**Je remercie quand même Flandre qui l'a visiblement apprécié, travailler dur... mouais on va dire ça comme ça. X) Merci pour ta review.**

**Sinon voici un chapitre potable cette fois-ci enfin je l'espère, je vous autorise d'ailleurs à me mettre des claques virtuelles si ça peut vous faire plaisir mais pas trop fortes quand même hein !**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture et encore désolé pour le dernier chapitre ! **

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, la joie était au rendez-vous, comme toujours d'ailleurs et la fête battait à son plein. On parvenait même à entendre le vacarme que provoquait les membres de l'extérieur, heureusement pour eux leur guilde était reculée et personne n'habitait à proximité. A l'intérieur toujours le même scénario, Natsu et Grey qui se battaient sans raisons, Jubia qui encourageait son Gray-sama, au passage ils renversent le fraisier d'Erza, cette dernière mécontente rentre dans la bagarre, Elfman qui hurlait que c'était ça d'être un homme, les autres membres qui s'engageaient eux aussi dans la lutte enfin, rien de reposant. Derrière le comptoir, Kinana était en train d'astiquer des verres afin d'aider Mirajane qui était quelque peu débordé par toute cette agitation. Le courant était bien passé dès le départ entre les deux jeunes femmes, d'ailleurs Mirajane avait veillé sur Kinana lorsqu'elle faisait ses crises à répétition. La femme aux cheveux violets ne la remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. La demoiselle rangeait instinctivement chaque verre à sa place lorsque Wakaba l'appela pour qu'elle lui apporte une bière. Et c'était avec son entrain habituel qu'elle lui avait amené en faisant attention à ne pas se faire bousculer au passage.

- Et voilà, dit-elle tout en posant le verre sur la table.

- Dis moi, tu m'as l'air en forme en ce moment !

- Et oui, il y a des périodes comme ça.

Wakaba ricana à la réponse de la jeune femme, ah ces jeunes il ne les comprendrait jamais mais il préférait tout de même la voir comme ça. Par la suite, la serveuse ne fut pas au bout de ses peines, elle était appelée de tout les côtés pour diverses raisons, son nom retentissait de tous les côtés, on ne lui laissait même pas une seule minute le temps pour elle de souffler un peu. Au cours de la soirée, l'agitation avait peu à peu diminué, certains membres commençaient d'ailleurs à partir en raison de l'heure qui tournait, il se faisait de plus en plus tard. Le niveau sonore avait d'ailleurs baissé d'un cran au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Kinana profita de cette vague de calme pour balayer la guilde, même si elle allait être resalis dans même pas quelques secondes. Des cernes commençaient légèrement à se creuser sous ses yeux, être serveuse à Fairy Tail n'était pas de tout repos et dire qu'à la base, Mirajane s'occupait de tout toute seule. Essuyant son front, Kinana entendit douze coups retentirent, ceux qui annonçaient minuit, la demoiselle les avaient attendus avec impatience. Mirajane fit signe à Kinana que sa journée était terminée au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière. C'est en remerciant la démone qu'elle quitta la guilde.

Si elle était tout aussi pressée de partir, c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un suscitait son impatience. Un beau sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit que Cobra était assis sur un rocher attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il vienne ici directement, elle pensait qu'il l'attendrait chez elle. Il avait vraiment du cran de venir comme ça surtout que lui et Fairy Tail n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, ça serait devenu une pagaille pas possible. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, au moins elle passerait plus de temps avec lui et le chemin lui semblerait moins long. Calmement elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui avant de rejeter la tête vers l'arrière pour observer le ciel. C'était son habitude, chaque jour elle le regardait, la serveuse aimait voir les différences qu'il y avait entre chaque soir. Les étoiles bougeaient tout le temps offrant une vue différente chaque jour. Le dragon slayer la regarda étonné, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouvé d'intéressant dans de simples astres ? La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au mage noir, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'il avait légèrement l'air ennuyé. Doucement elle se leva suivit par le dragon slayer, les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard complice. Kinana se souvint que l'après-midi, il avait était en mission mais bizarrement il était silencieux, peut être qu'elle s'était mal passée, peut être à cause d'elle.

- Ta mission de tout à l'heure s'est-elle bien passée ?

- M'en parle pas, on a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait alors quand on l'a dit au chef, il a pété un câble.

Kinana le regarda tristement, et si c'était de sa faute, c'est vrai quoi c'était elle qui l'avait tiré par le bras pour l'emmener faire un tour. Elle l'avait déconcentré de son objectif même si il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'en moquait, il disait ça pour ne pas la vexer. Cobra pouvait l'entendre, elle était en train de culpabiliser. Le mage du poison sourit un instant, elle était vraiment sensible mais ce serait méchant de sa part si il l'a laissé se morfondre pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas sa faute.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête là, c'est pas ta faute.

La serveuse releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du brun, il avait l'air de lui dire la vérité. La femme aux cheveux violets reprit son sourire qui ne la quittait presque jamais tandis ce que le dragon slayer lui fit un clin d'œil, il parvint d'ailleurs à décrocher un petit rire de la part de la demoiselle. Ce petit cristallin qui lui était propre. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait vraiment être intentionné ou du moins avec elle, parce qu'avec les autres ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la même histoire. Plus ils avançaient et plus il faisait noir, parfois les yeux des animaux nocturnes brillaient à travers la forêt, Kinana commençait à légèrement stresser. Le vent qui soufflait à travers les arbres n'arrangeait rien non plus, la jeune femme qui ne portait qu'une simple robe sans manches était en train de geler sur place. La serveuse était prise de quelques tremblements, ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres suivit par un éternuement. La femme aux cheveux violets renifla un coup, la prochaine fois elle pensera à prendre une veste. Cobra qui remarqua que son amie était en train de se transformer en surgelé enleva son manteau avant de le poser délicatement sur ses épaules. La jeune femme surprise par son geste ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle détourna la tête quelques secondes avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Le dragon slayer pouvait clairement l'entendre elle le remerciait, elle était trop polie c'était pas croyable. Ce dernier lui fit signe que c'était normal. Après tout, entre amis c'est naturel et il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser prendre froid et attraper un rhume ou autre.

De toute façon, les deux compères étaient bientôt arrivés, ils avaient déjà mis les pieds dans la ville. Les rues étaient désertes il n'y avait pas un seul chat en vue. Pas de gardes non plus au plus grand soulagement du dragon slayer. Au passage, le brun se demandait vraiment comment Kinana faisait pour rentrer seule dans une telle ambiance. Et ce trajet elle devait le faire tout les jours, traverser la forêt puis une partie de la ville seule c'était vraiment irresponsable mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle finissait tard, c'était celle de ces maudites fées. Cobra se l'était promis, il se vengerait d'eux et ils les feraient payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Kinana quand à elle, chantonnait l'air qu'elle connaissait si bien, cette mélodie elle ne savait pas d'où elle la connaissait mais elle l'aimait bien. Pour elle, c'était une façon de se détendre et d'oublier tout ses problèmes. C'était aussi un moyen d'évacuer le stress accumulé dans la journée. En parlant de stress, Cobra en fut prit après avoir entendu un bruit de suspect.

Subitement, quelque chose passa avec une rapidité époustouflante devant eux, même l'œil à lui seul ne pouvait pas déterminer ce que c'était. La jeune femme se demandait l'origine de ce qui venait de lui couper le nez mais lorsqu'elle vit l'air effaré de Cobra, elle comprit que ce n'était rien de bon. Le dragon slayer serra les dents, comment il avait fait pour se faire remarquer seulement au dernier moment ? En tout cas, c'était pas bon pour lui, pas du tout même. Le brun en mettrait sa main à couper qu'il avait agit sous les ordres de Midnight. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, le dragon slayer quittait souvent la guilde sans raisons mais si tout ça était arrivé, c'était de sa faute. Cobra espérait juste une chose, que Kinana ne soit pas impliqué dans cette histoire. De toute façon, Racer allait tout balancer ce qu'il venait de voir à Midnight donc Cobra savait à quoi s'attendre en rentrant. Bon sang, cet événement n'annonçait rien de bon à présager par la suite. La demoiselle qui voyait que son ami était quelque peu déboussolé posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Le mage du poison la regarda avec un sourire quelque peu forcé après ça il n'avait pas tellement envie de sourire mais Kinana l'avait bien compris.

Cobra n'allait pas se laisser avoir d'une façon aussi grotesque, ça non. Dès qu'il aurait réussit à attraper Racer il s'expliquera avec lui sur cet agissement. Le blond allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais au moins il comprendra qu'il n'a pas à se mêlé de la vie des autres. Tout en continuant de marcher, le dragon slayer donnait des coups d'œil un peu partout pour voir si le gêneur était encore là. Ses oreilles ne captaient aucuns bruits de mouvements, ni de respirations, il devait être partit. Plutôt soulagé, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la serveuse. Elle était encore en train de se battre avec sa serrure comme la veille tentant avec tant bien que mal de trouver le trou. L'idée de prendre une lampe avec elle ne lui avait visiblement pas traversé l'esprit. Le brun quelque peu impatient attrapa la main de la mauve et ouvrit finalement la porte lui-même. Kinana était embarrassée, mais elle suivit finalement le mage d'Oracion Seis.

Ce qui était bien avec Cobra, c'est que vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui dire de faire comme chez lui il le faisait déjà tout seul. En effet, à peine était-il rentré qu'il s'était déjà installé dans le canapé. Si c'était un gosse qui avait fait ça, il se serait prit une fessée illico presto mais à l'âge de Cobra c'était terminé ce genre de méthode. La jeune femme soupira et remarqua qu'elle avait encore le manteau de son ami sur le dos. Elle l'enleva et le replia soigneusement même si il allait devenir un vrai chiffon dans peu de temps et s'approcha du mage noir pour lui rendre puis partit en direction d'un couloir avant de se retourner vers son invité.

- Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre une douche j'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Nan, vas y.

Profitant de l'absence de Kinana, Cobra se posa confortablement et se mit à réfléchir aux intentions de sa guilde. Est-ce qu'ils allaient encore échoué comme les fois précédentes ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient réussir ? Les fées tomberont-elles enfin ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore les réponses seul le temps les lui apporterait en attendant, il allait devoir être patient. Le dragon slayer se demandait aussi si Kinana allait accepter ce changement, si elle allait accepter de le suivre et là pour être franc, il doutait complètement. Même si par le passé elle était dans cette même guilde noire, elle était sous sa forme de serpent, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Là c'était différent, maintenant elle ne dépendait plus de Cobra, il n'avait plus besoin de la nourrir, de s'en occuper, elle se débrouillait seule, il n'avait plus besoin non plus de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'était une femme qui décidait de ce qu'elle faisait ou non, de qui elle fréquentait, c'est elle qui avait les reines pour diriger sa propre vie.

Cobra troqua sa position assise contre une position allongé, prenant l'étendue du canapé. Appuyant sa tête contre l'accoudoir, il souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Ce vide viscérale qu'il ressentait par moment l'apaisait, il ne ressentait plus rien, ne pensait plus à rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissait lentement dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à ce que finalement le sommeil profond le gagna. Kinana qui sortait à ce moment même de la salle de bain s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle n'avait pas été trop longue mais lorsqu'elle le vit endormi, elle fit demi-tour et partit dans sa chambre chercher une couverture. Délicatement, elle le recouvra avec prenant soin au passage de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était mal mise et en faisant attention au passage de ne pas le réveiller. La serveuse s'assit à côté de lui sur le peu de place qu'il restait et le contempla. Il avait l'air tellement innocent et les traits de son visages étaient détendus. Il y avait aussi cette cicatrice lui barrant l'œil, la jeune femme trouvait qu'elle gâchait tout son beau visage mais c'était comme ça. Maintenant qu'elle était là, on ne pouvait plus l'enlever. Doucement elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever et de s'étirer, c'est en traînant les pieds qu'elle aussi elle partait se coucher pour rejoindre le pays des rêves.

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez remarqué qu'il est légèrement plus court que les autres je m'en excuse.**

**Tant que j'y suis, au cas où j'oublierai de le dire, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je pars quelques jours.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je ne mord pas (ou du moins à ce que je sais) ! XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu et rendez au prochain chapitre ! :D**

**/!\ On vient tout juste de m'annoncer que je partais plus tôt que prévu donc comme vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura pas de chapitre dimanche, je m'en excuse... Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc le 24 août. /!\**


	6. Faveur

**Alors, alors, je me rends compte que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté ! Mais je ne suis pas restée sans rien faire pendant ce laps de temps, rassurez-vous. J'ai tenté d'écrire lors de mes rares moments de répits. **

**Sinon, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui review !**

**Flandre, oh oui imagine un peu, Cobra qui dort rien que ça en lui-même c'est beau mais si Kinana le rejoint, c'est magnifique ! Merci pour les encouragements ! ;) Au fait, merci pour ta review sur ****Partit trop tôt****, je n'ai trouvé qu'ici pour te le dire. ^^**

**Merci à Isa-Mira, contente que l'histoire te plaise. ^^ Ah Cobra... Franchement, comment ne pas l'apprécier ? x) Merci de me faire remarquer qu'il y a des fautes, tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la première à me l'avoir dit, mais pourtant je fais attention... **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, ses rayons avaient beaucoup de mal à transpercer l'épaisse couche de nuages qui s'étendait dans le ciel. Les oiseaux chantaient timidement, peu convaincu que ce soit le bon moment. La rosée du matin venait tout juste d'être déposée, ses fines gouttelettes brillaient avec le contact du peu de lumière présente. Dehors, très peu de monde occupait les rues, les marchands n'avaient pas encore installé leur stand, les boutiques n'avaient pas encore soulevé leurs stores. Tout était bien calme.

Dans une petite maison, tout était bien calme aussi seul le bruit des aiguilles d'une horloge qui tournait retentissait. Tic tac, toujours ce même son à répétition, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ce son qui vous hypnotisez, qui vous bercez. Mais pour Cobra c'était autre chose, ayant l'ouïe extrêmement fine pour lui c'était un vrai calvaire à supporter. A chaque fois que la trotteuse bougeait, à chaque fois elle déclenchait ce bruit et à chaque fois les tympans du dragon slayer en prenait un coup. Cela durait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, c'est à dire depuis une bonne heure. Il frôla d'ailleurs la crise de nerfs mais réussit à se calmer. En temps normal, ça aurait fait déjà depuis longtemps qu'il aurait broyé l'objet, mais il n'était pas chez lui. Il décida de faire ce que toute personne normale aurait fait. Le brun se leva machinalement et le plus silencieusement possible décrocha l'objet du mur avant d'enlever les piles. Le silence complet. Le mage noir soupira de soulagement avant de remettre le cadran à sa place d'origine.

Un gargouillement retentit, ce n'était pas le tout mais il avait la dalle, et pas qu'un peu et Kinana n'était pas encore levée. Tant pis, il allait devoir aller se servir lui-même et de toute façon elle ne lui dirait rien pour cet acte. Le dragon slayer se dirigea activement vers la cuisine poussé par les grognements de son estomac l'incitant à se dépêcher. Cobra entreprit d'ouvrir les placards un par un, mais rien ne l'intéressait vraisemblablement. Il faut dire que Kinana ne possédait pas de poison chez elle, ni d'autres substances qui pourraient parfaitement convenir. Promenant ses yeux dans les placards, il prit ce qui lui vint sous la main. Tirant l'objet, le dragon slayer s'aperçut qu'il tenait entre ses mains une simple boîte métallique. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tellement l'objet en lui-même qui l'intéressait mais plutôt son contenu. Étant un dragon slayer, Cobra avait ses sens surdéveloppés, y compris son odorat de ce fait, il connaissait déjà le contenu de la boîte.

Délicatement, il souleva le couvercle et vit ce à quoi il s'attendait. Des gâteaux, une multitude de gâteaux de toutes sortes et il devait l'avouer, il avait l'embarras du choix. Le dragon slayer était comparable à un gamin ne sachant pas se décider, ne sachant pas lequel prendre, cherchant désespérément lequel aura meilleur goût. Et puis zut, il en piocha un au hasard, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec une décision si futile, il en aura d'autre à prendre, ça oui et des plus sérieuses.

Ramenant le gâteau à sa bouche, il ne mit pas longtemps à le broyer sous ses canines proéminentes. Et puis, il fut tenté d'en reprendre un, et un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua que la boîte avait diminué et pas qu'un peu. Une bonne moitié devait déjà être engloutit dans son estomac. Si Kinana savait ça, elle ne resterait pas sans rien dire mais il lui en rachètera quand il aura le temps.

D'ailleurs, le mage noir venait d'y repenser, il s'était endormis chez Kinana, de plus il avait disparu de la guilde sans se justifier, sans oublier que Racer l'avait grillé, une belle brochettes d'actions qui allaient lui coûter cher. Mais bon, le dragon slayer ne s'en faisait pas, bientôt lui et ses compagnons auront trouvé la dernière clé et à ce moment là, leur vengeance pourra être menée à bien, leur haine pourra être assouvie. Mais aussi pour réaliser leur prière, même si la sienne avait été exaucé, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Dans le fond, Cobra avait mal pour eux, lui aussi avait souffert à cause de ce souhait et le dragon slayer le savait, certaines d'entre elles ne pourront jamais être réalisées, Angel ne deviendra jamais un ange, Midnight ne reverra jamais son père. Mais cette prière, c'était ce à quoi ils s'accrochaient, leur raison de vivre.

Cobra les appréciait mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué même à lui-même et il ne l'avait jamais par la même occasion, il ne cessait d'être agressif envers eux et leur manquait toujours de respect. Le brun leur trouvait quand même des défauts, Midnight était trop autoritaire, Angel insupportable et Racer trop fouineur, quand à Grim il ne le connaissait pas tellement à vrai dire. Il ne pouvait les détester, c'était ses amis d'enfance d'un côté. Le brun se ressaisit, depuis quand il avait ce genre de pensées à leur égard, jamais ils n'avaient compté pour lui, ils étaient juste des connaissances rien de plus. Le dragon slayer n'avait qu'un ami ou plutôt qu'une, c'était Kinana. Cette amie qui n'était toujours pas réveillée ou plutôt c'était Cobra qui s'était levé de bonne heure.

Le dragon slayer posa ses deux mains contre la table et mit sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrières afin de regarder l'heure. Oui l'heure, celle qui était sur l'horloge, l'horloge à laquelle il avait enlevé les piles il y a quelques minutes. Le mage noir se maudit intérieurement et regretta son geste mais à en juger par rapport à l'heure où il avait arrêter l'objet, il devait être dans les six heures et demi du matin pas plus.

Cobra s'ennuyait ferme, il n'avait rien à faire, personne avec qui parler, rien pour s'occuper. Paresseusement, le dragon slayer rangea tout ce qu'il avait déballé et se traîna dans le salon. N'ayant rien à faire, il observa une énième fois la pièce, elle était simple, ornée par des meubles en bois d'ébènes. Au mur, des photos dans des cadres attirèrent l'attention du mage noir. Il s'en rapprocha et planta son unique œil sur les photographies. Bien évidemment, il y avait Kinana avec son sourire angélique peint sur son visage et une autre femme, avec de long cheveux violets clairs. Cobra reconnaissait cette femme, il l'avait déjà aperçut mais sans plus. Posé sur une commode, un cadre contenant une autre photo. Lorsque le brun la vit, il déglutit. Sur cette photo, l'intégralité de la guilde de Fairy Tail, tout les membres étaient présents sans exception, aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Le dragon slayer se crispa, sa mâchoire se resserra, son sang bouillonnait et la haine montait en lui, cette guilde il ne pouvait pas la sentir, ni la voir d'ailleurs.

Cobra plaqua le cadre contre le meuble de façon à ce que la photo ne soit plus visible. Le mage du poison avait les nerfs, les fées, ces sales fées, Oracion Seis les baignera dans leur propre sang. Si il leur en voulait autant, c'est parce qu'il y avait une seconde raison, Cobra était persuadé que c'était de leur faute qu'il avait était séparé de Cubelios, leur faute si pendant sept ans il avait souffert et enfin leur faute si Kinana était dans cette maudite guilde. A cette pensée, ces poings se serrèrent faisant ressortir les veines sur ses bras.

Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air, ne serait-ce que pour se calmer, le brun ne voulait pas que Kinana le voit dans cet état. Le membre d'Oracion Seis n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement mais certains sujets était plus sensible que d'autre pour lui et le poussé à s'énerver rapidement. Le brun pénétra dans une partie de la maison qu'il n'avait jamais exploré et le plus silencieusement possible, traversa un couloir pour finalement ouvrir une porte fenêtre qui se trouvait au fond.

Le dragon slayer était à présent dans un petit jardin, plus précisément sur une terrasse, la façade de la maison était recouverte par du lierre qui engloutissait la totalité de la surface du mur. Le temps était venteux malgré le soleil que l'on parvenait à distinguer derrière les nuages. Le vent ébouriffait les cheveux du mage noir. Au bruit de la brise qui soufflait se mélangé un bruissement provenant des haies qui délimitaient le jardin. Le dragon slayer l'avait entendu, rien ne pouvait lui échapper de toute manière.

- Sors de là Racer ! Je sais que t'es là !

Un ricanement se fit entendre avant que le dénommé Racer ne sorte de sa cachette, un sourire plaqué au visage. Cobra l'observait, loin d'être aussi amusé que son camarade, qu'est ce qu'il voulait bon sang, enfin le problème n'était pas là, le problème était que si Kinana le voyait, elle penserait que quelque chose se trame. Le blond se rapprocha doucement de Cobra qui le dévisageait par la même occasion, Racer le savait, son coéquipier si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, attendait une réponse. Cobra quant à lui, ne prenait même pas la peine de lire dans les pensées de Racer de toute façon, il avait intérêt à lui expliquer et sans faire d'histoire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici !? Et surtout, qu'est ce que t'as été dire à Midnight ?

Racer ricanait toujours, ce rire insupportable comme si il se moquait de vous, comme si il n'y avait aucune utilité à répondre à la question posée. Pas de bol pour lui, le dragon slayer en face de lui qui était déjà énervé, l'attrapa par le colback avant de le ramener vers lui. Plantant son regard bestial dans le sien, il lui fit comprendre en moins de temps pour le dire qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à déconner et surtout, qu'il attendait une réponse à sa question. Le blond donna un rapide coup sur les mains du mage du poison pour lui faire lâcher prise ce qu'il réussit d'ailleurs à faire. S'éloignant de son confrère, il prépara sa réponse.

- C'est bon, stresse pas ! Ok c'est vrai que je t'ai espionné hier mais j'ai rien dit à Midnight !

Cobra haussa un sourcil, il n'avait rien dit, donc il avait fait ça juste pour passer le temps, vraiment irrécupérable. Un silence s'abattit entre les deux mages visiblement, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, la conversation avait été rapide certes mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Le brun ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que Racer s'en aille et le plus rapidement possible mais le blond n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec lui.

- Cette fille, c'est Cubelios hein ? Ses cheveux violets, ses yeux verts, c'est son portrait tout craché et pour que tu lui parle, il faut vraiment que tu l'apprécie.

- De quoi je me mêle, c'est pas tes affaires !

- Je vois, en tout cas, l'heure approche, celle de la vengeance, il ne nous manque plus qu'un seul élément et s'en sera fini de Fairy Tail et de ce monde !

En une fraction de seconde, le perturbateur avait disparu laissant le dragon slayer en plan. Afin d'éviter d'autres mauvaises surprises, Cobra rentra en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. En se retournant, il sursauta en voyant que Kinana était là, à l'observer d'un mauvais œil. Le brun déglutit, franchement merci Racer, et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air prête à laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Le stress montait d'un cran à l'intérieur de Cobra, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait peur de la réaction de quelqu'un mais la réaction de cette personne était importante pour lui. La femme aux cheveux violets quant à elle, commençait lentement à changer d'expression, basculant dans quelque chose de plus triste. De légers tremblements commençaient lentement à l'assaillir, elle parvint finalement à articuler.

- J'ai... j'ai tout entendu ! Vous voulez détruire Fairy Tail ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi enfin ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Kinana rata un battement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui répondre. La serveuse fut extrêmement déçue de sa réaction, elle s'attendait à un minimum de compassion de sa part, c'était cette guilde qui l'avait sauvé il y a sept ans, ils étaient comme sa famille et ça, il n'était visiblement pas en mesure de le comprendre. Rapidement, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets lui tourna le dos avant de partir en direction du salon avant de se stopper net, elle avait vu le cadre retourner et elle en était sûr, c'était lui qui l'avait positionner ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, la jeune femme ne put contenir les larmes qui s'accumulées dans le coin de ses yeux. La déception, ce sentiment tellement fort qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis mais bizarrement, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle sentait même le devoir de le sauver qui naissait dans son cœur. Lentement, elle se retourna vers son ami, ses larmes toujours en train de dévaler son visage, avant de se rapprocher à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Erik, je... je voudrais que... tu cesses d'être un criminel.

Le concerné se retourna complètement chamboulé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas si simple de prendre une telle décision, Cobra était un criminel et cela duré depuis de nombreuses années, on ne pouvait pas effacer ses actes passés en formulant simplement une réponse. Et puis il y avait ses émotions, celles qui lui criaient de se venger, de satisfaire sa fierté. Mais, le dragon slayer voulait aussi que Kinana soit heureuse mais elle en demandait un peu trop pour le coup. Et qu'est ce qu'il allait dire aux membres d'Oracion Seis, elle y avait pensé. Il n'allait sûrement pas se ramener et leur dire qu'il passe du côté légal, ça sûrement pas. Et le brun se sentait bien dans sa guilde, ensemble ils avaient toujours été Oracion Seis et ça ne changerait pas. Mais là, il devait lui fournir une réponse et au plus vite parce qu'il pouvait l'entendre, elle s'impatientait.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne me vois pas quitter ma guilde et je suis très bien dans cette galère !

Sans aucunes autres explications, il quitta le domicile, laissant Kinana seule avec ses tourments. La serveuse avait vraiment été déçue par son comportement, mais qu'est ce qu'elle y pouvait, rien, il était comme ça un point c'est tout. Se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, elle sanglota, elle avait mal et pas qu'un peu, la journée commençait vraiment mal.

**Bon c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

**Je tenais à préciser que la très chère Aelig s'est proposée pour être ma Beta Reader. C'est aussi elle qui me menace à coups de stylo lorsque je refuse d'écrire mais sinon elle est très gentille ! :3**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! :)**

**Sur ce, je vous dit à samedi prochain ! 8D**


End file.
